Top handle chainsaws are sometimes held and guided by the one hand holding the control portion while the operator only secures his hold with the other hand. Acting forces on the chainsaw produces tilt movements which must be compensated for by an appropriate effort of the hand holding the control portion in order to keep the chainsaw in a neutral position. This causes a considerable load on the wrist of the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,492 teaches a chainsaw provided with a housing portion arranged as a support for the heel of the hand which decreases the effort for holding the chainsaw in a neutral position despite tilt movements in a forward direction of the chainsaw. However, FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,492 shows that the part of the housing portion that functions as said support for the heel of the hand is a sharp edge, which is not very comfortable to the heel of the hand.
Furthermore, many users experience that the control portion of a top handle chainsaw does not provide for an ergonomic grip. Also, a problem has been that the control portion of the chainsaw rotates in the hand of the operator such that the operator has difficulty to hold the chainsaw in a desired inclined position. Also, many users experience that the wrist of the hand holding the control portion is often extensively bent while operating the chainsaw, which has proved to be unfavourable. Also, control portions of conventional top handle chainsaws do not fit various sizes of hands, and a bad fit may cause a worse control of the chainsaw and ergonomic disadvantages.